Eugene Krabs
|alignment = Good |personality = Greedy, stingy, selfish, fatherly, strict, tragic, cowardly, loud, grumpy |occupation = Krusty Krab manager |family = Pearl Krabs (daughter); Victor Krabs (father); Betsy Krabs (mother); Grandpa Redbeard (grandfather); Great Grandpappy Krabs (great-grandfather); Mrs. Krabs (first wife); Cashina (second wife); Unnamed sister; Aunt Sally (aunt); unnamed nephews |pets = Mr. Doodles |friends = Money SpongeBob SquarePants Squidward Tentacles Patrick Star Sandy Cheeks Sheldon J. Plankton (as a child) Mrs. Puff (girlfriend) |minions = SpongeBob SquarePants, Squidward Tentacles and Patrick Star (employees) |enemies = Sheldon J. Plankton Miss Gristlepuss Bubble Buddy Burger Beard the Pirate |likes = Money |dislikes = Money loss, spending money, Plankton |quote = "That sound. It sounds like... the pitter-patter of... MONEY!" }}Eugene H. Krabs, usually called Mr. Krabs, is one of the ten main characters in SpongeBob SquarePants. He is the penny-pinching owner and founder of the Krusty Krab restaurant. While he can come across as incredibly selfish, he is a caring and thoughtful crab deep down. Mr. Krabs dotes on his daughter Pearl and appreciates his employees, SpongeBob and Squidward. Mr. Krabs sometimes identifies himself as a sailor and served in the Navy at one point (earning the nickname "Armor Abs Krabs"). During his service, he was the chief janitor on the S.S. Gourmet and "head chef" on the "S.S. Diarrhea" (figure of speech, since he cleaned the bathrooms). Sometimes when he appears onscreen, sailor's music is played; Krabs uses sea-faring vocabulary; he calls disagreement mutiny and calls the bathroom the head while his laugh is akin to those of sailors. Krabs is something of a miser; he is known to go insane if he has to give up so much as a penny. He is reluctant to purchase just about anything, even though he's the richest crab in the ocean. Pearl is often extremely disappointed in Mr. Krabs' gifts to her, such as on her 16th birthday or the infamous squeaky boots. The Krusty Krab's only competitor is the Chum Bucket restaurant across the street, run by Plankton and Karen. Plankton is Mr. Krabs' arch-rival. Career Ever since he was a young child, Eugene H. Krabs has always been a penny-pinching financial genius, like he is in the present day. In the episode "My Pretty Seahorse", Mr. Krabs told SpongeBob of a story about his father giving him a dollar at the age of five years old. He recalls that he loved that dollar like a brother; however, he spent it on a soda, one hot day at the beach. After the war, Krabs stay secluded in a deep depression that seemed endless. His luck changed when he bought a local retirement home, "The Rusty Crab," which he decided to turn into a restaurant, adding a K to "Rusty" and replacing the C with a K ("Krab"). He decided to go into business selling his family's Krabby Patty burger. It was revealed to be a family secret in "Enemy In-Law." and it was King Krabs who named the burger, back in the Middle Ages. In 1959, a chum famine wiped out all of the chum crops, causing Krabs to give breaks to his employees. Mr. Krabs served in the navy, at an unknown age. He worked as the janitor on the S.S. Gourmet and the head chef of the S.S. Diarrhea. The Krusty Krab has come close to going out of business due to such rival restaurants as the aforementioned Chum Bucket, Pretty Patties, and The Shell Shack just to name a few. The building is also in serious disrepair, as its walls ooze green slime, and it has seriously faulty electrical wiring. Mr. Krabs idea of maintenance is to simply place bandages on cracks in the walls, which obviously is inadequate. An Olympics-type sporting event was started about 1981, the Fry Cook Games. Krabs competed against his arch rival, Sheldon J. Plankton. Mr. Krabs won gold for a challenge by lifting a pickles-dumbell, however lost to Plankton in the Onion-Ring Routine. In the movie, Krabs opened The Krusty Krab 2, right next to the original burger stand, where Squidward is chosen to be the manager (much to SpongeBob's dismay). He is a descendant of the Krabs family of prehistoric times who constantly repeat the word "Money". Trivia *In the episode "SpongeBob Meets the Strangler", Mr. Krabs brags about being a 5 time golden claws winner in the Navy. *In the SpongeBob SquarePants: Lights, Camera, Pants! video game website, Mr. Krabs' middle initial is V instead of H. *He hates golf. Gallery Krabs.png Mr._Krabs_with_money_stock_image.png A3e9ecffd66a6719 mr-krabs-and-squidward.jpg 153b Plankton and Mr Krabs.jpg Spongebob mr krabs and plankton.jpg 1439578279200 mr krabs.jpg|50 Shades of Mr Krabs 038a - Sailor Mouth 481.jpg Mrkrabsmoney.jpg Misterkrabs3d.png Mr. Krabs as Sir Pinch-A-Lot.png Wet Painters 016.png Wet Painters 014.png Th91ZHZKLB.jpg Mr-krabs-tips-13.jpg Mr-krabs-tips-10.jpg Mr-krabs-tips-6.jpg Mr-krabs-tips-3.jpg Mr-krabs-tips-1.jpg Mr-Krabs-on-Spongebob-HD-Picture-Wallpaper-1024x768.jpg CGI SpongeBob and friends.jpg SpongeBob-Movie-Sponge-Out-of-Water-cast-photo.jpg Spongebob-movie-sponge-out-of-water-mr-krabs-poster.jpg Krabs screaming.jpg Moar Krabs.jpg Mr-Krabs-spongebob-squarepants-4870659-321-288.gif Mr. krabs spongebob squarepants.png 61lHRqf1RkL. SX425 .jpg Scaredy Pants (062).jpg SpongeBob SquarePants Halloween Costume Cast Scaredy Pants Patrick Star Sandy Cheeks Squidward Tentacles Mr. Krabs Sheldon Plankton Mrs. Puff Pearl Krabs Character Image Nickelodeon.png Nickelodeon-Fathers Day.jpg Mr krabs new.png SpongeBob SquarePants - Mr. Krabs and Mrs. Puff DVD Art.png Mr. Krabs 2.png Mr. Krabs 3.png Mr_Krabs_smiling_stock_art.png Mr. Krabs Yelling.png SpongeBob's Big Birthday Blowout wallpaper.jpg C7E943C9-E350-41F9-AE1D-D633AD818375.png Did_you_get_paint_on_my_dollar.jpg Clams (63).jpg de:Eugene H. Krabs Krabs, Eugene Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Fathers Category:Anti-heroes Category:Sea Creatures Category:Adults Category:Crabs Category:Uncles Category:Anthromorphic characters Category:Grouches Category:Bosses Category:Animals Category:Singing Characters Category:Rich Characters